The Other Side of the Story
by impalainthetardisonbakerstreet
Summary: Sherlock have a reputation of being the school bully but life is not as easy for him as people think. AU teen!lock
1. Chapter 1

**John pov**

John have been to different high schools in the past year but this one have to be the worst and the reason for that is the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

"You're still not done the assignment? How long is it going to take you idiot?"

"Not everyone is a boy genius like you so just back off," muttered John.

"You're a brave one aren't you? We're going to have such an enjoyable year, well for me."

John shuttered at the threat since he knows Sherlock wasn't one to joke around. Sherlock have a reputation of being an emotionless machine who looks down at everyone else. Most people are afraid of him, don't even dare to even go close to him. But John wasn't, Sherlock have been the prince of the school for much too long and now it's time to give up his throne and John is going to be the one to throw him off of it.

* * *

**Sherlock pov**

Sherlock wasn't sure why he was so cruel to those around him. It was the only things he was unsure about. But he have collected that the most problem was caused by his life at home.

"Please Mycroft, don't go. Don't leave me again."

"You know I have to go. Don't get sentimental Sherlock, caring is not an advantages."

"I know Myc just come back soon okay."

"I'll see what I can do."

Sherlock knew Mycroft won't return for another 6 month for Christmast since he disliked being at home almost as much as he does.

Their mother died a year ago, the time their father became an alcoholic and everything changed for the Holmes brothers.

Their father blamed the death on them, mostly Sherlock. He, like everyone else, think of him as a freak. A freak who has brought shame on the family and caused their mother to fall ill. Mycroft have some restrains when making deductions while Sherlock liked to share all the information he have deduced to everyone.

The beatings were horrific, Sherlock have been burned, punched, kicked, he even blacked out half way a couple of times.

After Mycroft left for university, Sherlock have never felt so alone, and the only logically solution seemed to be turning off his emotions.

He has successfully turned off all emotions except for pain. During his 2nd year, he decided to turn his pain into anger. But he didn't know how to control it. That's when everyone began to fear him, stayed as far away as possible, making Sherlock feel more isolated than ever. He wanted to make friends and be care, but he didn't know how. He can't let in one emotion without letting out all the rest. There was no one worth enough to care about, certainly not Donovan or Anderson.

That all changed when John arrived. At first he tried to nice, he even tried to say hello. But he saw the look in John's eyes, fear and disgust. He must have listened to rumours. Sherlock felt a spark of pain which he immediately turned into flaming rage. Deep down he still hoped he could be John's friend than foe, but some connection is better than none.


	2. Chapter 2

**John pov **

John rushed through the halls to his science class, his least favourite to be honest, he has always preferred language and history over science and math. He enjoyed writing, he even had a blog.

He had a rough night. A load of homework with a night shift at the diners. His family had never been rich, but at least they were happy. But it did cause him the occasional lack of sleep that always pull him off his wagon.

John was lost in his thoughts when he was collided with the tall frame of Sherlock Holmes. From a glimpse, John could tell Sherlock had a rough night. He was even more pale than usual and his whole body seemed to be shaking. But it's not John's business to care about the welfare of the man since he don't seem to care for anyone except for himself.

"Sorry", Sherlock said under his breath as he hurried away. Unfortunately for John, him and Sherlock had many of the same classes, including science.

"Alright class, new year, new projects. I'm going to assigned you your partners and no complains!" Mr. Lestrade's voice boomed across the room. He never seemed to know how to as if the day could get worst, his partner just had to be Sherlock.

* * *

**Sherlock pov**

Sherlock can't help but feel a little bit excited. He saw this as a chance that maybe John could be in his life in a positive way.

He moved across the room so he could be seated with John. By the way he was staring at him, John probably noticed his unusual disheveled appearance. The previous night had been one of the worst. The dinner he had prepared wasn't to the satisfaction of his father and of course that meant punishment. His father was even more drunk that usual (if that's even possible) and smashed a bottle on his head, causing him the go unconscious instantly. The next time he woke up, he was late for school.

"So I guess we will be seeing each other quite a lot in the next few weeks." John grumbled, obviously not excited by this arrangement.

"You better not cause me to fail. Ordinary people with their ordinary brains, so boring, piling up it with useless information. I swear Watson, if we fail this, you will pay." Sherlock said in a threatening tone.

Unlike most things, he did care about his grades. Mainly because he want to go to university as soon as possible so he can live that place he call home.

"As much as I hate this, I do need to pick up my grades in science. How about we meet at your place after school today?" John sighed.

"No! Absolutely not!" Sherlock blurted. He could not, will not, let anyone know about his family. The last thing he need is people thinking he's more of a freak than they already do.

"Okay psychopath! Calm down. We'll just meet at the library then." John replied, surprised at Sherlock's outburst. Why do people always assume he's a psychopath? Yes he might not be the most friendliest person but that makes him a highly functioning sociopath at most.

"Ya whatever. And just for your information, I'm a highly functioning sociopath." Sherlock stated. The bell then rung and Sherlock hurried out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**John pov **

Anderson walked up to John and snickered, "Good luck working with him. That psychopath won't work anybody, he just look down at us like we're rats."

John sighed and continued working towards the door. He knew what Anderson saying is true, Sherlock's last partner in a group assignment almost dropped out of school. But he don't really have a choice here, he needed this grade, he needed a scholarship or else he can forget about going anywhere after high school. As much as he liked staying at home, he didn't want to just lounge around for the rest of his life.

* * *

"You're _late_, where have you been?"

"I was only late for 2 minutes, would you at least try to be patient?" John retorted.

"Time is valuable for me. I have things to do after this so don't waste my time." Sherlock proclaimed.

They were able to work without any major arguments for half an hour, Sherlock did make some snide remarks here and there but John tried his best to ignore them.

Sherlock seemed a lot more calm and peaceful than he usually is. Normally, he seemed to have this cold and harsh aura around him, a wall that blocked away anyone who even dared to get close to him. But now, he seemed relaxed and almost at ease. If this was the person Sherlock was when he's not around a crowd, John wouldn't dislike him as much.

Then Sherlock suddenly stood up and announced he needed to go, immediately. John wondered what Sherlock have to do that is so important to him. As much as he hate to admit it, he's curious about this dark and mysterious man with the unruly curls

* * *

** Sherlock pov **

Everyday, Sherlock go home at 4:00 pm, cleans the house, prepares dinner and wait for his father who returns home at 5:00 pm.

It was already 4:38 pm as he ran out of the library, leaving a confused John still sitting at the back table. Sherlock knew there wasn't enough time for him to even get half of his duties done.

Three minutes till 5:00, Sherlock managed to clean most of the house and fix up a half decent meal, but of course, it wasn't as good as the usual.

His father walked through the front door right on time, his face reformed to rage as he looked around the flat. "Sherlock Holmes! What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was out with a friend. I lost track of time." Sherlock stuttered.

"A friend? Like I believe that, you don't have friends. You don't deserve friends. You're nothing but a freak, you brought shame to this family!"

Sherlock tried to ignore the insults, but he felt a stab of pain at his heart. He knew he wasn't the most likeable person, to be honest he don't even like himself that much. The constant reminder from those around him just make the hatred more realistic.

Before he knew it, he saw a glimmer of silver in his father's hands. A cold feeling washed over his body. Then he felt a searing pain in his left arm. He used all the strength he had to punch his father in stomach and darted outside of the house.

He knew he would pay later when he returns. Sherlock needed help, fast. He was losing blood, a lot of blood. He didn't know where to go or who to go to. Nobody in this neighbourhood would help him.

His only hope now is John. Sherlock stumbled to towards John's house with his name ringing in his ears. He pushed himself to the door and rang the bell.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here?" John questioned

"Help me, please." Sherlock managed to say before he lost his consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**John pov **

John came to realization that Sherlock was hurt, badly. He quickly carried Sherlock inside and began patching him up.

John spent half an hour treating the wound. He never knew he would be so worried about this man who have cause misery to so many of people.

Sherlock was still asleep when John was done. He looked different, a good different. He didn't look so angry and cold, but mostly he didn't look sad. In the past, he had seen Sherlock looked depressed, but he just assumed he lost his lunch money or something. Nothing of importance. Now, he was starting to wonder if there was more to it.

Sherlock's eyes began to flutter open, he was still pale but at least had a bit of colour to his cheeks now. He looked around confused.

"John? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"You're in my living room. You arrived at my front door with a huge gash on your arm Sherlock! Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I just spent the last hour treating that horrific wound of yours, I think you owe an explanation."

"I got in a fight."

"Come on Sherlock we both know that's not true."

Sherlock looked away. John could've sworn there was tears in his eyes. He heard Sherlock sigh as he leaned back into the couch.

"And why should I tell you."

"Because I want to help you."

Sherlock chuckled with no humour, "who paid you to say that? I know hate me."

"I don't hate you, not anymore. You're actually quite alright on occasions."

* * *

**Sherlock pov **

Even though it wasn't a proper compliment, Sherlock was still flattered. John looked genuine when he said what he did.

"Well, where should I begin? Um,my family have never been the greatest but it was not the worst either, that is until last year. My mum past away. My father was devastated, he turned to drinking. After a couple weeks he became a full-on alcoholic. He became aggressive towards me and my brother, Mycroft. But he was lucky because he was able to leave, he go to university. Meanwhile I was still stuck at home with an abusive father. He hates me, he blames me for everything, including my mum's death and my brother leaving home. He said I brought shame upon the family being the freak that I am. Tonight, he was just a little extra angry and you saw the damage."

John stared at Sherlock in awe. Sherlock is expecting John to run away any second, thinking that he had scared him, maybe even disgusted him. But John was full of surprises and pulled Sherlock into a hug. He tensed at the connection but slowly eased, knowing he is safe. "It's okay Sherlock, everything is going to be fine now."


	5. Chapter 5

**John pov **

John and Sherlock's friendship grew steadily over the next weeks. Sherlock seemed happier and looked more healthy. John realized that he was different than what others believe, he was all that one could asked for in a friend.

Others were not very approving of John and Sherlock's newfound friendship, especially that bloke Anderson.

"Traitor."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, so what now, you're best friends with Sherlock? I thought you hated him as much as I did."

"Yeah, hated. And he's not all that bad. Quite nice actually."

Anderson stared at John aghast, "I sorry but did you just called the freak nice? What did he do to you? Wait let me guess, did he drug you or torture you."

John rolled his eyes, "neither, now would you excuse me I need to go to English."

John entered the classroom, seeing Sherlock is already seated at their usually spot, reading a novel they were assigned.

"What happened? You look angry."

John sighed and replied, "nothing, just Anderson, go back to reading."

Sherlock was great in his studies, he was probably the brightest student in the whole school. John knew he was smart before, but he didn't know he was that smart. He was excellent in basically every subject and incredible in his skill of deduction. He was able to make out a person's entire life story with just a couple glances at them.

John remembered the first time he listened Sherlock deductions about their math teacher. John was amazed and have stated that Sherlock was brilliant and absolutely fantastic. Sherlock seemed shocked at the compliments. John figured he probably wasn't praised often.

The last couple of weeks had shown John how much he really cared for the man with the inky and unruly curls. He hoped he meant as much to Sherlock as he do to him.

* * *

**Sherlock pov**

For the first time in a long time, Sherlock felt hope. He wasn't sure how long this friendship between him and John would last but he wished it was forever.

Even when he was younger, when things wasn't as bad at home, he still didn't felt he truly belong. Growing up, not many people had cared and certainly not many had stayed.

He didn't have a lot of friends either. There was Victor, but moved away, leaving Sherlock alone. He sure hoped John would stay, being his only friend and all.

After class, John and Sherlock went to sit under the oak tree for lunch. Sherlock didn't like the cafeteria. Too much noise and people.

"Sherlock um, I know it's not my place to ask but how are things, you know at home."

Sherlock tensed at the questioned, "everything is fine John, you don't need to worry about me."

"Are you sure? The last time was pretty bad, I don't want it to happen again."

"I er, I called the police and they put him in custody." Sherlock knew it was bad to lie about serious matter but he just want to put John at ease.

"Really? That's wow! That's wonderful news. So it's over now? You'll be alright? Wait who helped you with the case?"

"Yes, everything is going fine. I think the cut on my arm was enough for evidence and my brother, Mycroft, he helped me to prove Father guilty."

John pulled Sherlock in a hug and gave him a huge smile. He seemed to believe the story and that was good enough for Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

**John pov**

Everything seemed wonderful, too good to be true. Everything was turning out okay, his mother got a raise, his grades were going up (thanks to Sherlock) and he was happy.

After knowing Sherlock better, he realized he was completely different than what others say he is. He wasn't uncaring, he cared about John. He had helped John in several difficult tests. Sherlock wasn't emotionless, John had seen him happy, sad, angry, excited, he was just human as everyone else.

Even though he put up a wall to block everyone else away, that wall seems to disappear when he was around with John.

John glanced at his best friend, concentrated in the new book he borrowed from the library.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"There's a star gazing event at school tonight. I was thinking if you weren't busy, we could go."

"Star gazing, are you kidding me. It's just a complete waste of time, I can find much better images on the Internet. And to answer your question, no I'm not busy, but I'm not going to some star gazing event."

"Come on Sherlock please, for me? It'll be fun. You need to relax a little, you looked a little stressed."

"I am not stressed." "Alright, alright. But we're going okay?."

"Fine." Sherlock grumbled, but John could tell he was smiling.

* * *

**Sherlock pov **

Sherlock wanted to go but he knew Father would definitely not approve this. He know he will have to pay for it later.

But the offer seemed to tempting, spending the evening with John, free of worries, under the starry night. It sounded like a dream. So of course he accepted it.

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly. John was trying to get Sherlock to be nicer to the others. But some people hold grudges. Especially Anderson. If it weren't for John, Anderson would be in a coma right now. Sherlock hated him. It's not just about the way he glares at Sherlock and annoys him with his stupidity but it's the way he treat John. It had got to a point where everything Anderson did or say just screamed "punch me".

That evening, Sherlock walked quickly to school, sneaking away before his father noticed. He was greeted by John with a huge smile on his face as he walked to the school field.

They sited themselves in the corner by the oak tree to avoid attention.

"Look at the constellations", John pointed towards the sky. "Each tells a story, some about a great hero, some about love. Fascinating aren't they?"

"I don't really care about stars."

"Come on Sherlock just relax okay?"

"Okay."

They spent the rest of their night in silence. Normally Sherlock would've considered this as boring but it was the best night of his life. It was quiet and peaceful. It put his mind at ease. But mostly, he spent it with John, his friend.

But Sherlock knew paradise wouldn't last forever.

"It's midnight. I need to go home Sherlock."

"Okay. I'll see tomorrow."

Sherlock picked himself off the ground and walked home. He walked up to the door nervously, hoping he won't get caught by his father. He turned the keys slowly and opened the door when he heard a booming voice across the room:

"Sherlock! Where have you been?!"

Sherlock is in deep trouble. His father grabbed him roughly by the arm and yanked him into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

John pov

John was horrified as he saw the state Sherlock was in as he limped into the classroom. He was covered in bruises and cuts. He had a split lip and his left eye was swallow shut. This was bad, very bad.

"Sherlock?! What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just got in a fight while I was walking home."

"I can tell you're lying. Tell me what happen!" John yelled, loosing his patience.

"Please John. You're causing a scene. We'll talk about it later."

John knew Sherlock was right. If this was a serious case, he didn't want the whole school to know about it.

Half way through the morning, John was getting anxious. Sherlock on the other hand, was as calm as ever. He sat there like a statue, unmoving, no emotions. It reminded John of the person Sherlock was before they were friends.

When the bell finally rang. John went up to Sherlock and demanded for an answer for his earlier question.

"John, I um I-"

"Just spit it out."

"It was my father." "What? I thought you said he was custody."

"I lied." John chuckled without humour, "of course you did. You're the great Sherlock Holmes who won't let anyone in, who won't accept anyone. Why did I think I was different."

"I sorry."

"I thought you trust me"

"I do, I just didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Sherlock, why can't you just understand that you don't have to go through this alone. I'm just trying to help!" John half yelled at the taller man.

"Because alone protects! Alone is what I have. I don't need your help."

"I tried to be your friend, I really did but I'm done okay? Just leave me alone for awhile."

"Okay." Sherlock mumbled and walked away.

* * *

Sherlock pov

As soon as the conversation was over, a feeling of guilt washed over him.

This was his fault. He was the one who lied, who pushed John away. Maybe this is for the best, John deserved better people for friends. Unlike freaks like him.

Sherlock should've known. No one stays, everyone left him eventually. John was the very few who even stayed that long. Most people just have one conversation with him and walk away.

John was always there to provide comfort for Sherlock, now that he's gone, Sherlock felt a certain emptiness. It will be hard for him to move on now that he knew what it was like having a friend.

Throughout the day, John was acting completely normal, like nothing ever happened. He was with his other friends. John didn't need Sherlock like he needed him. John had other friends, Sherlock didn't.

Without John, Sherlock was completely alone. Sherlock knew he deserved it. Freaks don't have friends. Father was right. Who would want to stay with him?

He wanted to delete these emotions, to shut everything off. But the pain won't go away, always there, constantly reminding him of what a wreck he had made.

The next few days were probably the worst in his life. Father had not been kind to him. John carried on with his life, not even giving Sherlock a second glance.

Sherlock just wanted it all to stop. He just wanted all of this to be a nightmare and when he wakes up, everything will be fine.

Sherlock was more broken than ever and he don't think he'll ever be fixed again.


	8. Chapter 8

**John pov **

John didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Sherlock, to be close to him again. But he was scared, Sherlock had returned to his old habits. The students were more intimidated by Sherlock than even saw him punch Anderson one day.

His cold exterior was back, stronger than before. His eyes were cold and emotionless. It scared John to see what his old friend had become and it horrified him to think that this was all his fault.

He should've been there for Sherlock. It was hard time for him and John should've supported him instead of turning away. Now he thinks it might be too late.

John still cared, of course he do. No matter what happens, he will always care for Sherlock. He wanted to help Sherlock to break free of his father once and for all.

With hard efforts, he finally came in contact with Mycroft Holmes. He was quite surprised when John first called him.

"Hello? Am I speaking to Mycroft?"

"Yes, and who is asking?", replied a stern voice.

"This is John Watson. You could say I'm a friend of your brother's. I'm aware of his uh situation at home and I want to help."

"That's very kind of you but how are you possibly going to achieve that?"

"Well, that's sort of the reason I called. I was hoping that you would help me put his father in custody."

"That's quite a big favour you are asking. You asking me to put my own father under custody."

John was getting impatient, "do you realize the things he is doing to Sherlock? Do you now care for your brother at all?"

"Of course I care! And I am well aware of the state of my own brother."

"Then help me."

"I'll see what I can do."

John smiled to himself, hoping everything will start getting better again.

* * *

**Sherlock pov **

Sherlock was done. He tried his best to shut it out, to shut everything out. He tried deleting John completely. He tried every possible way he could think of to forget the pain but he can't. It's always there, whenever and wherever. Sherlock just want it to stop, even for a moment.

He tried to move on but it's more difficult now, knowing what having a true friend feels like. He miss it. Sherlock build up his wall again. He stopped trying to be kind to those around him. John's not there to convince him otherwise anyways.

About three weeks after the incident. Sherlock got a call from the police department. Sherlock was surprised at the call but mostly annoyed.

"Sherlock Holmes speaking. Whatever you're calling for, I didn't do it."

"Hello Mr. Holmes, this is officer Gregson. I am inviting you to Scotland yard so we can have a little chat about your father."

Sherlock immediately grew nervous, "excuse me? Is this a joke? Who put you up to this."

"Your brother and an anonymous confederate."

Of course it was Mycroft and that "anonymous" had to be no other than John. Why did he cared anyways?

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as possible."

20 minutes later, Sherlock entered the station. He saw Mycroft and John sitting in Gregson's office and walked in to join them. John was looking at him in a sympathetic way, but why? Sherlock thought he didn't care anymore, that he was done with him.

Gregson and Mycroft explained the situation to Sherlock as John sat in silence. Apparently John had called Mycroft asking for his help to bring Father in custody. All they need now is affirmation from the victim.

Sherlock didn't know what to say. Should he be grateful that John decided to help or should he be enraged that John got himself involved in a business that's not his to meddle with.

This was the very few times that his emotions got the best of him. He spilled everything, from his mother's death to the most recent incident that caused the conflict between him and John.

After he had finished talking, he glanced at John and saw tears leaking through his eyes. Maybe he did care after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**John pov**

John was exhausted. The day at the station had been stressful and he was glad that it was over.

He walking away from the building when he felt a tap on his shoulder. To his surprise, it was Sherlock.

"Hello John. I just came to say thank you. For everything. You didn't have help me but you did and I appreciate that."

"You don't have to thank me, it just felt like the right thing to do."

Sherlock nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait, Sherlock."

"Yes?"

John answered nervously,"I was wondering maybe if you want to, you could spend the night at my place. I mean the police might want to look at your house as evidence or something, I don't know, so I-"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not." John beamed at Sherlock, glad that things were getting back to the way it used to be.

The two of them headed in John's flat together, chatting and laughing a long the way, as if the argument never happened.

* * *

**Sherlock pov **

At John's flat, they sat down on the two arm chairs in front of the fire place. They talked about what happened in the weeks they were apart. It's been awhile since Sherlock felt so lighthearted. But there was still one question lingering in Sherlock's mind.

"Why did you come back?"

John looked confused at the question, "what do you mean?"

"Why do still care, after everything I've done. Normally when people escape a bear trap, they don't shove their foot back in."

John smiled sadly and replied, "Sherlock, of course I care. You're my best friend."

Sherlock looked surprised, "me? I'm your best friend? Why?"

John chuckled, "yeah of course, who else could it be? Sherlock, you are the best and the wisest man that I have ever met."

"But I'm just a freak. That's why everyone leaves isn't it?"

"Don't say that. You're not a freak and I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sherlock had never been so content. John believed in him, he didn't give up him and that was more than he had ever hoped for.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not very good at endings. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this story. **


End file.
